filmpediafandomcom_da-20200213-history
Lost:Jack
Jack Shephard er en karakter i Lost. Info *NAVN: Jack Shephard *SKUESPILLER: Matthew Fox *FØRST SET: Pilot, Part 1 *SIDST SET: The End *I ALT: 113 *CENTERISKE: 26 Flashbacks *Pilot, Part 1 *White Rabbit *All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues *Do No Harm *Exodus, Part 1 *Man of Science, Man of Faith *The Hunting Party *A Tale of Two Cities *Stranger in a Strange Land *Through the Looking Glass, Part 1 *Through the Looking Glass, Part 2 *The Beginning of the End *Something Nice Back Home *There's No Place Like Home, Part 1 *There's No Place Like Home, Part 2 *There's No Place Like Home, Part 3 *316 *The Incident, Part 1 *The Incident, Part 2 *LA X, Part 1 *LA X, Part 2 *Lighthouse *The Last Recruit *The Candidate *What They Died For *The End Optræder i *#001 - Pilot, Part 1 *#002 - Pilot, Part 2 *#003 - Tabula Rasa *#004 - Walkabout *#005 - White Rabbit *#006 - House of The Rising Sun *#007 - The Moth *#008 - Confidence Man *#009 - Solitary *#010 - Raised by Another *#011 - All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues *#012 - Whatever The Case May Be *#013 - Hearts and Minds *#014 - Special *#015 - Homecoming *#016 - Outlaws *#017 - ...In Translation *#018 - Numbers *#019 - Deus Ex Machina *#020 - Do No Harm *#021 - The Greater Good *#022 - Born To Run *#023 - Exodus, Part 1 *#024 - Exodus, Part 2 *#025 - Man of Science, Man of Faith *#026 - Adrift *#027 - Orientation *#028 - Everybody Hates Hugo *#029 - ...And Found *#030 - Abandoned - Siger intet *#032 - Collision *#033 - What Kate Did *#034 - The 23rd Psalm *#035 - The Hunting Party *#036 - Fire + Water *#037 - The Long Con *#038 - One of Them *#039 - Maternity Leave *#040 - The Whole Truth *#041 - Lockdown *#042 - Dave *#043 - S.O.S *#044 - Two For The Road *#045 - ? *#046 - Three Minutes *#047 - Live Together, Die Alone, Part 1 *#048 - Live Together, Die Alone, Part 2 *#049 - A Tale of Two Cities *#050 - The Glass Ballerina *#051 - Further Instructions - Siger intet *#052 - Every Man for Himself *#053 - The Cost of Living *#054 - I Do *#055 - Not In Portland *#057 - Stranger in a Strange Land *#060 - Par Avion - Siger intet *#061 - The Man from Tallahassee *#062 - Exposé - Optræder i Flashback *#063 - Left Behind *#064 - One of Us *#065 - Catch-22 *#066 - D.O.C *#067 - The Brig *#068 - The Man Behind the Curtain *#069 - Greatest Hits *#070 - Through the Looking Glass, Part 1 *#071 - Through the Looking Glass, Part 2 *#072 - The Beginning of the End *#073 - Confirmed Dead *#074 - The Economist *#075 - Eggtown *#076 - The Constant *#077 - The Other Woman *#078 - Ji Yeon *#080 - The Shape of Things to Come *#081 - Something Nice Back Home *#082 - Cabin Fever *#083 - There's No Place Like Home, Part 1 *#084 - There's No Place Like Home, Part 2 *#085 - There's No Place Like Home, Part 3 *#086 - Because You Left *#087 - The Lie *#089 - The Little Prince *#090 - This Place Is Death *#091 - 316 *#092 - The Lifte and Death of Jeremy Bentham - Optræder i Flashback *#093 - LaFleur - Siger intet *#094 - Namaste *#095 - He's Our You *#096 - Whatever Happened, Happened *#098 - Some Like It Hoth *#099 - The Variable *#100 - Follow the Leader *#101 - The Incident, Part 1 *#102 - The Incident, Part 2 *#103 - LA X, Part 1 *#104 - LA X, Part 2 *#105 - What Kate Does *#106 - The Substitute - Siger intet *#107 - Lighthouse *#108 - Sundown - Siger intet *#109 - Dr. Linus *#111 - Ab Aeterno *#112 - The Package *#113 - Happily Ever After - Optræder i Flashsideways *#114 - Everybody Loves Hugo *#115 - The Last Recruit *#116 - The Candidate *#117 - Across the Sea - Optræder i Flashback *#118 - What They Died For *#119 - The End - Dør i dette afsnit Se Også *Lost Episode Oversigt Kilder Lostpedia;Eng. Character Appearances Kategori:Lost Kategori:Karakterer fra Lost Kategori:Matthew Fox